


Everyone Wins (in Red)

by vmprsm



Series: Everyone Wins [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Poe, Explicit Consent, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Names, Polyamory, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day, he gets what is coming to him tbh, non-verbal consent, sexy revenge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm
Summary: A self-indulgent revenge played out by Finn and Rey, one special night when Poe returns from a mission.(A follow-up to Everyone Wins (except the First Order). Read that first, but this could make enough sense alone. You'd be missing out though.)





	1. Chapter 1

Rey bumped into Finn in a hallway, which wasn’t too impressive given how many there were snaking through the Resistance base. What was, as she stumbled back and he caught her arms, was their reaction.

 

“Ooph! Oh, I’m sorry Finn, I was looking for you-”

 

“I was looking for you too-”

 

“I had an idea.” They both said at the same time, then froze. After a few surprised seconds, they looked at eachother and laughed. 

 

“Okay, you first.” Finn chuckled, always the gentleman. 

 

“No, no, you. Is it important?”

 

Finn hadn’t let go, instead dragging his hands down to settle on her elbows. She wore much less clothing now that she had in the desert, and loved being touched. Her arms were baby soft, or so Finn said. 

 

“No,” Finn replied, “not really. But maybe we shouldn’t talk in the middle of the walkway.”

 

“Mm, true.” 

 

They shuffled to the side, finding the opening to a wire closet a good place to settle. Finn released Rey’s arms and crossed his own protectively over his stomach. Rey frowned and said, “You first, then.”

 

Finn shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, butt leaned against a metal rack. “So I was talking to Poe.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Hush,” Finn said, faking a stern look, “he mentioned something about a holiday in the Republic, and I know we don’t have any idea what those are but he said it had something to do with love. Lovers. He seemed nostalgic? I’m not sure, he also said it was red and pink themed.”

 

Rey scrunched her nose. Pink was not an attractive color, generally speaking. “Okay. So what are you thinking?”

 

“That we, I don’t know, do something for it? Apparently it's tomorrow, according to the galactic calendar.”

 

“Doesn't he come back from a mission in the early morning?”

 

Finn nodded. “0500.”

 

“Well,” Rey leaned back herself, finding another convenient rack. She reached down and scratched her thigh near the knee. “I was thinking that it was high time he paid for his little stunt at the party a few months ago.”

 

She didn’t need to specify. Poe still teased her endlessly, and even if he or Finn  _ joked _ about exhibitionism around her, she blushed. Events directly after hadn’t been bad either, but she had become very weak to suggestions of a lascivious nature in public.

 

“Hmm,” Finn scratched his chin, a day’s worth of stubble having grown there. “Maybe we can combine.”

 

“My thoughts exactly. And I had more of an idea than just that.”

 

A little grin slowly spread over Finn’s face, Rey’s favorite expression on him, and she returned it. “We have ten hours til he comes back. Let’s get our duties finished and we’ll have five left to plan. Meet at my bunk later?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

-

 

Meet they did, and plan, and at 0430 they were quietly opening the door to Poe’s bunk, a decently sized little room for the top pilot slash war hero. It had the little bed set up against the wall across from the door, with its sturdy but old metal frame, a little washing up area in the corner, and on the far side was a heavy wood table, thinner than it was long, that held most of Poe’s random belongings that he cycled through normally. Clothes, X-wing tools, bits of electronics from BB-8, rations, and other small items. Rey pointed Finn silently to the table, and he began cleaning it off, setting everything gently onto the shelf that ran the length of the far wall, and replacing the clothes in the squat dresser by the bed. 

 

Ren put down her pack on a clear space of the bed (sheets rumpled to all hell, socks and grooming items strewn about), and pulled the ties open. She smiled at their contents, and placed them carefully on the bed. Once they were done it was almost 0500. Finn took up a comfy stance leaned against the wall next to the door, Rey set herself primly on the bed, and they waited. 

 

At 0533, enough time for Poe to have taxied into the hangar, checked his X-wing, and debrief but not much else, the door to his room slid open. The room was fully dark as he trudged in. Finn and Rey, their night vision at its best, saw him stop in the middle of the room when the lights didn’t automatically come on. “What the-”

 

“Hi Poe.”

 

He started slightly, then said, tentatively, “Rey?” 

 

“Mhm. How was your mission?”

 

“...fine. Success, but not sure how much we’ll get out of it. No losses.”

 

“That’s good.” She said, voice even and calm. 

 

Poe sighed. “Little mouse, clearly you’re up to something, but to be honest with you I’ve been up for something near two days and I’m spent. Maybe we can raincheck?”

 

“I don’t know about  _ spent _ ,” came Finn's voice from behind him, just as his dark hands touched Poe’s back and snaked around to his chest, fingers splayed possessively, “not yet.”

 

“Stars-” Poe swore quietly in surprise, hands coming up to cover Finn’s. At that moment, in true theatrical nature, the door to the room closed. 

 

Rey didn’t move from the bed, even as Finn’s hands began to wander, picking over Poe’s flight suit underclothes and kneading gently at muscles that were likely very tired. Poe groaned softly. 

 

“Poe,” Rey said. 

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Finn and I were planning on a gift for you. Bonus is you don’t need to do much at all. Just say yes.”

 

“Why do I feel like this is a trap?” Poe said, his muted voice holding a trace of amusement. 

 

“It’s something like that. Yes or no? If you really want we can leave.” Finn replied, and his tone wasn’t coercive in the slightest. If Poe really wanted to rest, they wouldn’t argue. 

 

“How could I turn down a homecoming gift?” 

 

Poe heard Finn huff out a small laugh, and then his forearms were being drawn behind his back. Finn shifted to take both of Poe’s wrists and draw them up just before the point of true discomfort, and then held them there crossed in one hand. He really had impressively large hands, a fact Poe had found great pleasure in before. Rey, her form shifting like a ghost on the bed, spoke. “Do you want lights on or off?”

 

“Either is good.” Poe answered honestly. Light was good for the visuals, but darkness was good for heightening sensations. 

 

“Off, for now.” She decided, and rose. She slunk over to Poe, who could barely see her in the poor filtering light from the door cracks, and stopped short of him. “Do you want to be able to speak, or no?”

 

Poe opened his mouth to answer, but Rey said “Nevermind. You need to communicate somehow.” A shot of interest flared up in Poe’s belly, but he stayed still. 

 

“Don’t move your arms unless I move them.” Finn instructed quietly. 

 

“Yes, pup.”

 

Finn let go slowly, and Poe took up the effort to holding his arms twisted up behind him. It wasn’t comfortable, but doable. He was rewarded by a light tap on the ass, the hand then sliding around to the front to unbutton his trousers. 

 

Rey’s hands went to work as well, coming to find the zipper of his body-forming shirt and pulling it down without haste nor delay. As Finn pulled the trousers to his knees, they swapped, and Finn helped Poe remove his shirt and reset his arms while Rey gently pulled the boots, socks, and pants from his legs and feet. Entirely nude in the inky dark, Poe sighed. 

 

The next sensory input was not what he was expecting. Something cool and slippery draped over his shoulder, and he shuddered as it dragged across one pec and teased his nipple. It was hard to tell what it was until it wrapped around under his opposite armpit and towards his hands. His next breath was shaky as Finn held his arms up so Rey could wrap the silky fabric tight around his wrists. He was being tied. 

 

The thin fabric came back around to his front, looped through the middle of the first side, and then back around his back the other way. It was like an elegant ladder as Rey wrapped and looped the fabric across his front and then through the W of his arms, lashing them against his back. After a few minutes, she tied it off in the back, Finn stepping around to his front. 

 

“Feel okay? Not too tight?” Rey asked, fingers fluttering over her work and testing the slack on the different sections. 

 

“Where did you learn to do this?” Poe asked, already slightly breathless in excitement. 

 

“That’s not what she asked.” Finn said, putting a finger to Poe’s chin and tilting it up. The glint of Finn’s eyes could barely be seen in the dark. “Answer your Mistress.”

 

Poe lost his air for a moment. “Yes, it’s fine.” He managed. “Does that make you my Master?” 

 

Finn laughed, enough to warm the tension of the room but not enough to break it. “No. I’m her Guard dog. And you are the naughty cat we just caught in our trap.” 

 

“That’s right.” Rey purred in his ear, then bit it quickly. Poe jerked. “What do we do with naughty cats?”

 

“We teach them a lesson.”

 

Clearly, they’d rehearsed this, but the confidence in Finn’s voice went straight to Poe’s dick. Rey was clearly a kinky little girl, confident and beautiful and strong willed, and it hadn’t taken too much to get her to where she was. But Finn was hit-or-miss. One night he could be totally on, with the cues and in the heat of it. Other nights he could be bumbling and unsure. But he definitely worked better with a script, it seemed, and with Rey’s lead. Either way Finn was an utterly attractive soul and drop dead sexy, but Poe was an experienced man. It took a lot to work him up, and this was pressing all his buttons at once. 

 

“I’ll take the punishment, Mistress.” Poe said with as much composure as he could muster with all the blood rushing to his genitals. 

 

He heard Rey suck in a breath. “Good kitty.” She breathed. “Pup, if you could get us started, then?”

 

Poe had been so busy thinking about how turned on he was that the breath ghosting over his cock was sudden and surprising. He hadn’t noticed Finn drop to his knees, which wouldn’t be comfortable on the stone flooring, or his mouth draw close. A tiny lick flickered over his head and he whined. Poe was not good with teasing. 

 

“Ah, ah, hush.” Said Rey, and clamped a hand over his mouth from behind. She pressed herself up against his back, breasts pushing into the holes made by his bent arms, legs coming to stand between his own. Her body was warm against his cool skin. Skin? Again unbeknownst to Poe, Rey had managed to strip sometime so far in the exchange. “If it gets to be too much, bump me with your foot. Once for slow down, twice for stop. Okay?”

 

Poe nodded slightly against her hand. She was smiling when she instructed Finn to begin a second time.

 

Gentle, fat lips wrapped around the head, suckling gently as Finn’s tongue swiped the underside. Poe gasped behind his improvised gag, toes curling. Finn gave it some attention, then slowly worked his way down, inch by inch, until his wide nose was almost lost in Poe’s dark pubic hair. He breathed heavily around the intrusion, but calmly. It was a goddamn mystery how an ex-Stormtrooper was so talented at giving head, but Finn was extraordinary in many ways, and after a moment of adjustment, he pulled away and back down, swallowing slightly as Poe’s cock head brushed the back of his throat again. 

 

He set an agonizingly slow pace, enough to curl heat deep in Poe’s loins but not enough to set him off. After a few minutes, his legs were shaking and he was panting behind Rey’s iron grip. 

 

“What a good, good boy,” Rey said, dragging her other hand down Poe’s side. “Should we give him mercy for being so patient?”

 

Finn pulled off and Poe held back a pathetic sound at the loss. “If you want to, Mistress. He hasn’t moved at all.”

 

“I’m impressed,” Rey said, and it was genuine. Poe wasn’t known for being very patient in bed, and lost in the moment he had almost choked Rey more than once on his dick. An over-abundance of apologies followed but the fact was that Poe was a passionate man and couldn’t always contain himself.

 

“Would you like that, pet?” Rey asked him. She put the other hand to his cheek, he got the hint and nodded so she could feel it. “Alright.”

 

Finn practically dove back onto Poe’s cock, pulling all the suction he could and focusing it around the head. Poe threw his head back, causing it to rest on Rey’s shoulder as he locked his knees. Alternating his assault from the head down the shaft every few seconds in a rapid pace had Poe in a full body tremble, and with a little cry he spilled into Finn’s mouth without warning. 

 

Diligently swallowing, Finn gave a last little wiggle of his tongue before pulling off. He stood again, seeming to have no trouble, and kissed Poe. The somewhat bitter unusual taste of his come passed between their mouths, and Poe lapped it away best he could. 

  
Rey gave another little sigh. “Lovely. But we aren’t done with you, kit. Your punishment yet awaits.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did almost no beta of this. Feel free to point out errors.

They let Poe stand for a minute or so to regain his bearings. In this time Finn rubbed gentle hands over his whole body, soothing but careful not to touch his cock, careful not to overstimulate. Rey left them momentarily, and Poe heard her shuffling the sheets of his bed. He realized the sheets sorely needed a wash.

 

“The bed isn’t-”

 

Finn immediately covered his mouth again. “Speak when you’re asked to,” he said softly, “you don’t make decisions tonight.”

 

That was true. Poe relaxed as Finn moved behind him again and massaged his arms. Rey moved around the room after a minute at the bed, a pale ghost as she set up whatever it was that would be his true punishment. 

 

“This way please, Finn,” Rey said softly but firmly from the right side of the room, and Finn stopped his ministrations to take Poe by the hips and walk him over. Cool wood touched his thighs as they reached the table. Finn placed one hand on the center of his back, just under his tied arms, and used it to bend Poe over, his other hand keeping him steady. Poe stretched across the table, his shoulders just barely peeking over the edge on the other side. The wood dug into his hipbones and collarbones, and he was forced to stand on the balls of his feet to keep some of the pressure off. His soft cock was pressed against the wide edge of the table. 

 

“How is that, kit?” Rey asked. “You may speak.”

 

“Hard.” Poe answered honestly. 

 

Rey stroked his cheek. “Okay. Will it hurt you?”

 

He thought a moment. “Maybe. If I’m here for a while.” 

 

Rey hummed thoughtfully. “It isn’t a punishment without a little pain. You will stay like that for a bit. If it hurts too much, I want you to be honest and tap one of us like we discussed before.”

 

Poe nodded against her hand, a thrill shooting through him. That made the assumption that he wouldn’t be able to talk again. Her touch left him, her white hip leaving the edge of his vision. It was replaced with a dark swath of skin that he could barely make out from the dark wall behind him. Two thumbs rubbed on either side of his jawline, then pressed gently on the joint. Poe opened his mouth automatically. Gentle, thick fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, tilting his head up and Finn’s cock brushed his bottom lip. Finn was thick, not the longest but certainly a stretch to fit his mouth around. The other man pressed in unrelentingly but slowly, giving Poe barely enough time to wet the skin before it entered his mouth. Fully inside, the tip of his cock just brushed the back of his throat, opened wide with the angle of his neck. His shoulders dug painfully into the table, but the helplessness excited him enough to ignore it. 

 

Finn pulled out a few times, sighing in pleasure as Poe dutifully undulated his tongue, and then settled himself as far in as he could, holding the other man’s jaw open and supporting his head. 

 

He heard a shuffle behind him. “Stay still, baby,” Finn said softly, thumbs rubbing again on his face. 

 

Thin, cool hands smoothed over the back of Poe’s naked thighs and he shivered. The hands slapped his ass lightly. “He said stay still,” admonished Rey, and pinched both asscheeks for good measure. Poe moaned and Finn bucked slightly against his mouth.

 

“Ah,” Finn said, slightly strained, “don’t make him do that, I’m not sure I--”

 

“You’ll have to, pup.” Rey demanded, her voice still quiet but very firm, the endearment on the end now sounding like a leash. “He’s going to be making a lot more noise soon enough. Put on a ring.”

 

There was a tense pause, and Finn relented, pulling out of Poe’s mouth. Poe whined at the loss. Finn stepped out of his view, the soft sound of sheets rustling came to him again, and then Finn was back, snugging an elastic ring close to the base of his cock. As he took it in his stocky-fingered grip, Rey tapped on Poe’s lumbar vertebra to get his attention. 

 

“Now kit,” Rey said, her fingers suddenly warm and trailing down the curve of his ass, “you will see to it that Finn receives as much if not more than he gave you.” Poe nodded. “And I,” her fingers, slick, traced his hole, “will do as I please over here. Don’t get distracted,” she warned.

 

The finger slid in easily, covered liberally in lubricant, and Poe’s mouth dropped open in pleasure. Finn took that as an invitation, and guided his cock back where it had been. He rocked slowly in Poe’s mouth, and Poe did nothing to fight it as he was stretched open, he simply tried to keep his mouth wet and his tongue moving in lazy but dedicated swirls. 

 

When Rey pulled her three fingers out, Poe tried his best not to complain, but his body tightened up all the same. Rey gave a little laugh, and slapped his ass again. “Impatient. The punishment comes soon enough.”

 

It was very tempting to try to look behind him, crane his neck over his shoulder to see exactly what his mouse had in mind, but Poe’s mouth was far too preoccupied for that. Finn seemed to be in a bit of a trance state, hands braced on either side of Poe’s head, rocking rhythmically and taking deep, even breaths. Waiting for whatever  _ it _ was with a cockring on must be near enough to punishment, but Finn bore it graciously. 

 

There was a buckle clicking sound, and then without warning something solid pushed into him. He cried out, low, and squeezed his eyes shut at the overwhelming pressure of being entered without pause. It was stunning and terrifying and  _ perfect _ . Having no idea of what was coming next the sensations were that much more profound. Rey’s cool thighs hit his overheated ones, and he realized with a bolt of tingling pleasure that she was wearing the strap on. It had been a gift from him, and she had blushed furiously at it, but rarely he could get her to put it on and give either of them a good fucking. Something about the thin but powerful girl holding even footing with them in this way was intoxicating. It had a vibrating capacity for her but at the moment it seemed to be off. 

 

“You’re beautiful, baby.” Finn said, finally coming out of wherever in his mind he was.

 

“Thank you,” Rey replied, not pretentious nor demure. Simply appreciative. 

 

Rey pulled out most of the way, then sunk back in with a pull that felt magnetic, and repeated that, over and over. Like this, they began to drive Poe out of his mind. Filled from both ends, he couldn’t entirely focus on either, but he wanted to, and he began to lose track of the thread of time as he tried to please his partners. 

 

When Rey’s still-damp fingers brushed his dick, he nearly screamed, not having been aware that he was painfully hard again and entirely neglected for however long it had been. He felt ready to explode, and they’d done nothing but fuck him very slowly. Their calm was maddening. 

 

Poe muttered something, attempting to speak around the hard length in his mouth. Rey didn’t stop, but said, “Remember to tap if it’s too much.”

 

It wasn’t. It wasn’t  _ enough _ . He garbled something again, and Poe took pity on him and pulled out once more. “You aren’t to speak. What’s so important?” In a show of affection despite the strange circumstances, Finn brushed Poe’s hair out of his eyes and wiped spit off his chin as he tried to form words. Rey still hadn’t stopped screwing him, and each push in had him trying not to make needy noises.

 

“Please,” he said in what was definitely a whine, “more.”

 

“Aww, poor kit.” Finn replied, not entirely insincere, and looked past him to Rey. “You think it’s time? I’m not sure how long…”

 

“Men,” Rey mumbled, sounding mildly amused. “Alright, you can take it off.” As she spoke she backed away, her stolen warmth and her dick leaving him. Poe could almost cry. Finn shushed him, running a hand across his upper back. 

 

“Hey, shh, I got you.” When Poe nodded reluctantly, Finn left his view again. Thankfully, Rey replaced him moments later, her mound free of the strap on and exposed to him. His mouth  _ had _ been fairly busy but...he wasn’t tired out yet. 

 

Rey took him by the cheeks. “Your job is to get me off, but not too fast. Can you handle that, kit?” 

 

Poe nodded and garbled something like a ‘yes’ and Rey smiled, the edges sharp. “Remember you said that.” Before he could attempt to question the ominous statement, she slung a bent leg up onto the table next to him and pressed her sex to his face. He took it gratefully, tongue lavishing over her folds and dipping into her entrance before flicking up and around her clit. He could tease a woman for hours, and he had plenty of experience with what got Rey going. She sighed heavily, taking him by the hair but not yet tugging. He had no doubt that she would if she particularly did or didn’t like something.

 

As Poe busied himself, he tried not to get distracted by Finn behind him. It was pretty obvious where this was going, but feeling his hips lift for a pillow to be settled under him was still surprising. He made a questioning noise, and Rey tugged a bit to get him to angle his eyes up at her. “Don’t want too many bruises, do we?”

 

Poe smiled, and nuzzled her hood with his nose. She gasped slightly and pulled again. “Back to work.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He redoubled his efforts. Being a open hole was quite a lot easier than what Rey needed, though, and the strain on his arms while holding himself rigid was becoming noticeable. 

 

All of his pain went out of his mind as Finn entered him. He wanted to scream and cry at the stretch, how it was exactly what he’d needed after so much teasing. Finn took him by the hips, lifting so his toes barely brushed the ground, and began a rapidly increasing rhythm that pushed his face against Rey with every thrust. She adjusted back slightly and tugged his hair to get him started again. But by stars, it was so hard to  _ focus _ . He managed to zero in on her when she unceremoniously pushed two fingers into herself and said, “Don’t make me do this myself. It will get  _ much  _ worse for you.” Her voice had gone breathy and her fingers pumped in and out at a speed similar to Finn’s thrusts. Poe gave it everything he had, working his tongue in little circles around her clit. Their labored breathing filled the room, punctuated with Rey’s high pitched moans. Poe didn’t have much time to make noise, and Finn had always been a quiet lover. 

 

Poe lost track of time entirely, but it didn’t seem to take long for Rey’s noises to crest, and she gripped his hair tight as she came, arching into his mouth and throwing her head back as she shook. Finn made a pleased noise behind him, and slowed his movements somewhat to let her ride out her orgasm. 

 

Pulling her fingers out, she made a little whimper and dropped her knee from the table. “Flip him, pup.” She ordered, her voice weak but the intent still present. Finn did as she asked, waiting to re-enter Poe with her permission. Poe’s arms pressed awkwardly against the table, but the pressure abated quickly as Rey took him by the shoulders and lifted him. He heard her climb onto the table behind him, and he was settled back into her lap, his head and shoulders on her abdomen and legs so his torso angled off the table. She combed her fingers through his hair. She’d always loved his hair. “Go ahead,” she instructed.

 

Finn was in him again, and Poe could howl with the intensity of the new angle. His mouth fell open once more, shiny with spit and Rey’s wetness, and he huffed heavy breaths as Fin sped up. 

 

He couldn’t stop the cry that tore out of him as Finn gripped tighter, yanking him forward enough to slam his full length in and press harshly against his prostate. His dick bounced against his stomach, neglected still and throbbing with the need to be touched. Being so helpless was not exactly what Poe had thought he would be into, but it seemed frequently his partners were teaching him about himself. He loved it.

 

“Mouse, I’m,” Finn panted, trying to form words.

 

“Lights, twenty-five percent.” Rey commanded, and the overheads brightened. Not enough to blind Poe, but he had to blink a few times with the shift. 

 

Rey took his chin in hand. “Look down, kit. Look at yourself. What a pretty boy you are for us.”

 

He had no choice, he looked. Wrapped across his chest was bright red ribbon, shiny and now slightly damp from his sweating. He looked like a present, and the artfulness of the twists was breathtaking. Poe’s cock pulsed so hard it ached. How was ribbon so erotic?

 

“You ready, pup?”

 

Finn nodded, and angled his thrusts to the place that made Poe scream. Poe arched, and Rey took his nipples, pinching hard. “Come for us,” she demanded, and Poe obeyed. His ejaculate striped up his torso, up to his clavicles as he bucked and then went stiff, waves of what was likely his most intense orgasm to date washed over him. He was so trapped in it he made no noise at all, mouth opened wide.

 

He could dimly feel Finn following behind him, groaning and leaning over to put his forehead on Poe’s thigh as he trembled. 

 

Everything went quiet again save for their breathing, and for a few minutes, post-orgasmic peace reigned. Finally, Finn pulled out, and gently pulled Poe’s legs down towards the floor. Rey quietly lifted him to sitting, and began untying the complex ropework. Finn massaged his feet, working his way up to the thighs by the time Rey was done. She got to work on his arms, starting at the wrists and ending at the shoulders, coaxing life into his exhausted, strained limbs. 

 

“Does anything hurt?” She asked softly. Poe shook his head. He ached, but nothing felt wrong.

 

“C’mon, baby.” Finn said, standing next to the table to take Poe’s arm over his shoulder and help him up. Rey moved quickly to the bed, clearing everything off it so they could lay down. They put Poe in the middle, wiped his chest clean, and snuggled around him, making him feel safe and warm. Poe had always liked enclosed spaces. 

 

Finn took his hands, rubbing them. He sighed.

 

“You with us, Poe?” Finn asked. 

 

“Do you need anything?” Rey asked after Poe had nodded.

 

“Just tired,” Poe mumbled, already starting to drift off. He could catalogue his bruises later, but for now he just needed to rest. Now he really  _ was _ spent.

 

“Good gift?” Rey asked, sounding nervous. Poe smiled lazily, and kissed her forehead. Then he lifted his hands to kiss Finn’s knuckles.

 

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, friends, I had to wait until I was REALLY in the right mood to write the rest of this. This fic hits on a lot of stuff that's important to me, and I've been feeling kind of bad lately. Such love and trust as theirs is hard to come by. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
